


You exist in my songs

by Ace_superhero



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_superhero/pseuds/Ace_superhero
Summary: Songs that Alex and Maggie send to each other on occasions after they broke up.  Also sometimes the songs that they listen to when they think of each other.   Videos of songs included in the story.The chapters may or may not be in linear timeline, eventually, sanvers endgame. I just don't know how long they will get there though!





	1. You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Just somethng short and fun that I wanted to do. 
> 
> Let me know what songs you think

First time, Alex received a message from Maggie was two weeks post break up, the evening after they met at a crime scene. At the crime scene, they made eye contact but neither made any attempt to move towards each other. Eventually Maggie broke the eye contact and dashed away quickly.

That night, Alex received.

Maggie: _Sorry it's too soon. I wish one day we could be friends again, but right now it's too soon._

***********************  
Maggie holed up in her empty apartment that she just moved in, licking her own wounds that night, wishing she was in the other woman's arms instead. 

She had never felt so strongly about someone in her life. A full and happy life with the woman she loved slipped away from her reach just like that. Alex was so beautiful in every sense. Tonight, that's all she could think about how this beautiful woman would never be hers again.


	2. Breakeven and let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another occassion they saw each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs that they are listening to. 
> 
> i don't own the videos, no copyright infrindgement intended!

Alex saw Maggie again a four months later at charity gala event organized by their Mayor. High rank and high profile officers were invited to this event.

Alex took Kara as her plus one. She froze up when she saw Maggie with a red head arm in arm looking rather friendly with each other. Sometime during the dinner, she swears she saw them kissing. Alex excused herself as soon as possible and down a bottle of whiskey at home.

**Breakeven by The Script.**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even, no_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break_  
_No it don't break_  
_No it don't breakeven no_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

Later she would regret it but she drunk texted Maggie.

Al: _Hope you had a great time tonight with your red head._

Mag: _WTF, Danvers. You have no right to say that to me._

 

Kara flew in from the balcony. "Maggie called..." she scanned the living room with an empty bottle on the table, Alex was a mess on the couch. "Oh Alex... let get you in bed." She stayed with her big sister who cried herself to sleep that night.

Alex texted her back the following day.

Al: _Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I am glad that you are happy now. It won't happen again._

Mag: _Let me go, please._

Alex didn't know how to reply back because she couldn't...

_From walking home and talking loads_  
_To seeing shows in evening clothes with you_  
_From nervous touch and getting drunk_  
_To staying up and waking up with you_

_Now we're slipping near the edge_  
_Holding something we don't need_  
_Oh, this delusion in our heads_  
_Is gonna bring us to our knees_

_So come on, let it go_  
_Just let it be_  
_Why don't you be you_  
_And I'll be me_

_Everything that's broke_  
_Leave it to the breeze_  
_Why don't you be you_  
_And I'll be me_

_I used to recognize myself_  
_It's funny how reflections change_  
_When we're becoming something else_  
_I think it's time to walk away_

_Everything that's broke_  
_Leave it to the breeze_  
_Let the ashes fall_  
_Forget about me_


End file.
